


[Podfic] Shedding All My Old Regrets

by dirtydirtychai



Series: [Podfic] Informed Mistakes [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, TW: Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydirtychai/pseuds/dirtydirtychai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of FireEverything's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/583201">Shedding All My Old Regrets</a></p><p>Part 2 of the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/30808">Informed Mistakes</a> series.</p><p>Peter leaves Chris in Sacramento.</p><p>Peter finds him again in Santa Fe, living in a motel next to a diner, face brown from the desert sun. Peter is moon-pale, thin and sharp and salt-stained.</p><p>“What took you so long?” Chris snaps, shirtless in the evening gloom, backlit by neon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Shedding All My Old Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Febricant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Febricant/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shedding All My Old Regrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/583201) by [Febricant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Febricant/pseuds/Febricant). 



Happy late Christmas? Or, um. Happy late Boxing Day? 

Length: 11:05

Download Link (Mediafire): [HQ MP3 (10 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/?zbxl6cj6efpef4c)

Streaming on Tumblr [HERE](http://dirtydirtychai.tumblr.com/post/38933158012/)


End file.
